


'I know, Guardian. I just hope this the right choice.'

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Series: H/C Bingo [13]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Future Fic, Gen, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 21:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17009151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: In which a Guardian makes a hard choice.





	'I know, Guardian. I just hope this the right choice.'

**Author's Note:**

> Written for h/c bingo for my bingo card to the prompt, _forced to participate in illegal / hurtful activity_.
> 
> Based on some slight theory sharing that I saw in a forum thread somewhere about a future dlc content.

It was not supposed to be like this. Part of her hoped that the mission wouldn't be ending like this. She tries very hard to not to look into the eyes of her fireteam because it would be too much honestly; to be witness to the betrayal in their eyes, it’d likely be her end. 

The mission will likely be the end of her.

All of these battles that the Guardians have been fighting since the Traveler sent the Ghosts to awaken them, the name of protecting the last of humanity and the Traveler from the void of the Darkness; nothing in this second life has tormented Ci's heart more than the thought of betraying her friends and fellow Guardians by joining Callus.

She has felt her Ghost's barely hidden disappointment in the bond while she thought about Callus's offer.

"What do you think you are doing? Why are you doing this?"

“I’m sorry, Indral. Inform the Vanguard that I won't be coming back.” To her ears, her voice sounds rough even to her.

"That's a lie. I know your kind, Ci; humans are never sorry about the things they do," Indral hisses, her eyes glinting darkly. "I should have done something about you before the team went to the stronghold of Callus. You're a fool if you believe anything he's said. You –"

A shot rings out, Indral's body slowly slumps down with a bullet in her skull, Ci's handcannon smokes gently as her former fireteam stares between them. Indral's Ghost won't let the Awoken stay down for long; Ci knows that she has to leave now before the resurrection process begins.

"Zavala and Ikora won't be happy you know. They will say what you're is doing is illegal and treason bound."

She glances over at Gin, another Awoken Hunter, whose blade has crossed with hers many times in the past. The knife that sits openly in his right hand now. She'd probably consider him a friend in her corner if she didn't already know where his loyalties lay.

"I know. But this is something that I feel like I must do. I want to see what Callus and the Awoken Queen have seen. I'd rather not have to shoot you as well just so I can leave, Gin."

Gin tilts his head slightly and shrugs shoulder slowly, as he slowly glances over at Indral's Ghost over her body. It stares silently back at them before turning back to the process of slowly resurrecting its Guardian charge.

"You should go then before the process here is completed, forcing you to stop Indral as she tries something again. Which I wouldn't let you do a second time."

"Right. Thanks, Gin."

The Hunter doesn't respond as he turns away to watch the other Hunter be slowly brought back to life by their Ghost and Ci turns away to go to where Benedict is waiting for her.

'Are you sure this is the right thing to do? The Commander will demand that you be brought back and stand before the Council for what you've done and will be doing.'

'I know. But I must find out what Callus is talking about to understand everything. You know I don't like being in the dark about anything. Plus I want to keep an eye on Jake while we are there with him. His Ghost said that he's behaving strangely.'

'I know, Guardian. I hope that this is the right choice to make.'


End file.
